Time For Love
by readingfreak191
Summary: It's Harry, Ron and Hermiones 7th year. The war is over, and Voldemort is dead. Will sparks fly when the trio meet at the train? What happens the day after school starts? read and find out! i know...i suck at the summary... Oh, and theres fluff!
1. Hogwarts Express

AN: Ok, this is my first Fic ever, and I know its short, but if you like it, submit a review! Please criticize so I can improve!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!

On Platform 9 3/4

"Ron!" A familiar voice shouted.

Ron turned and saw Harry and Hermione with their luggage. He went quickly over to them.

"Hi!" Ron Said happily as he gave Harry a friendly hug and a grin.

He turned to Hermione and remembered that they never hugged, so he didn't give her one. But as soon as he turned around, Hermione threw her hands around his neck. The redhead felt himself blush fiercely, and he put his hands around her too, he wished she could have done this earlier, he always did. Ron always fancied Hermione, even if they argued constantly. Hermione then broke the hug.

"Sorry Ron, I've just missed you both so much!" She said, starting to blush herself.

Ron grinned.

"Don't worry about it, I sort of liked it, you've never given me one before." He said, smiling. "D'oh! Don't say that! You sound stupid!" Thinking to himself.

Hermione smiled. "Really, I'll be sure to give you more." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

He blushed more than before, if that was possible. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on you two, we don't want to miss the train!" She said, starting to push his luggage.

Once they were all seated in their compartment, Ginny entered and kissed Harry on the cheek, they had started going out the year before, right after the war.

"Hey Harry!" Harry gave Ginny a kiss back, and she sat next to him.

"Hermione! How was you're trip?" She said after actually turning to Hermione.

"I had a wonderful time! But I missed all of you!" She said, and glanced quickly at Ron. No one actually saw it except himself. "Did Hermione just glance at me? I wonder is I'm the only one that's realized Hermione's unusual jumpiness…" Ron thought to himself.

"So did you have fun? Oh! And any pictures?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I had too much fun and yes, I do have pictures!" Hermione answered excitedly.

She pulled out a picture book from her bag and showed the moving pictures of her and her parents in Paris.

After looking at the pictures they had bought treats from the Snack Trolley. Once they finished eating the train was almost at Hogwarts. The small group was surprised that Draco Malfoy and his goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, hadn't bothered them but they thought too soon as their door was flung open. Standing in the door was none other than Draco and his goons.

"Well well well, if it isn't potty two weasels and their mudblood friends." Malfoy said, with his usual stuck-up tone.

"Shut the hell up malfoy, you wouldn't like to be a ferret again would you?" Ron said, still remembering their fourth year and the fake Mad-Eye Moody had turned Malfoy into a 'jumping' ferret, while twirling his wand in his hand. He learned how to do the trick over the summer. At that ,Malfoy got a scared look but glared at them all and stomped away slamming the door. Still laughing the group pulled on their robes over their muggle clothes just in time as the train pulled to a stop.

AN: I hoped you liked it, if I don't get any reviews, I wont keep going with the story.


	2. The Feast and Common Room

AN: Thanks to Hogwartsgirl52 and Fidelian for your reviews! Well, here's the update!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story…(not including the characters or the place its being held and yadda yadda…lol…)

**The Feast/Common Room**

_As the Whole school became seated after the sorting, Dumbledore gave his usual speech about not being allowed in the forbidden forest. _

"Let the feast begin!" The Headmaster said, as usual at the end of every beginning speech.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all talked about their summer and ate at the same time. You couldn't really under stand them… "Fred and George….mfhhfmfmahslen….and mum and dad….,mfhpmfhpmfhpphh…." and "France…mfphpmfhmphfm….Eiffel tower….mfphmfphmfph…." well…you get the picture. Anyways, once both Ron and Hermione we done with their dinner the both reached for pudding at the same time and their hands touched briefly. They both pulled back as they both felt a 'shock'. "Sorry." They both said nervously. "That's alright, you can take some first." Ron offered politely, pink in the face.

Harry and Ginny stopped talking and started laughing. "You should have seen your faces!" Ginny said and imitated their expression. Harry laughed harder.

Ron and Hermione now blushed much more. "Oh come off it you two!" Ron said, in an angry, but nervous voice. "Yeah! It's not like that never happened to you before!" Hermione protested with Ron.

Harry and Ginny thought, but then they both shook their heads and started laughing again.

_After the feast, the group went to the Gryffindor common room. Harry went to his dorm and Ginny went to hers, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. _

Ron scratched his head. "Uh…about tonight…" He said nervously searching for the right words.

Hermione stared at him nervously and blinked. "Yeah…um…it wasn't anything to worry about…right?" Hermione asked, blushing. Ron smiled slightly.

"No, I don't think so…it happens to everyone sometimes."

Hermione sighed. "Ok, well good night then."

"Goodnight" Ron said as he turned to go to his dorm.

"Wait!" Hermione said.

As Ron turned Hermione put her arms around his neck again, giving him the hug that he loved. He put his arms around her and squeezed a little tighter than before, grinning widely.

Hermione again broke the hug. "That was just because you said you liked it earlier."

Ron kept grinning. "Thanks Hermione." He said. "Good Night."

"Night." She said back, grinning as much as him.

They both went to bed and fell asleep with big smile.

AN: Much fluff! Lol! Don't forget to Review!


	3. The Question

AN: Thanks to Hakkais-gurl3000 and Sophie! (yes, I am going to put every person that reviews the last chapter.) Oh and Fidelian, I'm going to try and read your fic as soon as I can! Here's Chapter 3!

_**The Question**_

When Ron woke up the next morning, he instantly remembered the night before and smiled. He opened the curtains around his bed and quickly got dressed. After Ron was finished, Harry had woken up and then asked his friend what he was so happy about. The tall gangly Ron sat down on his bed across from Harry.

"You promise not to tell anyone?" He said.

Harry yawned and started to dress too. "Of course mate, you're my best friend!"

Ron looked around the room to make sure Neville, Seamus, and Dean had already woken up and left. "Well…" He sat Harry down. "I fancy Hermione…." The redhead blushed a bright pink but was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ron…you didn't have to tell me! I've known that for years!" Harry said, amused.

"Am I that obvious?" Asked Ron, blushing more now.

"I dunno, but it is to me!" The brown hair said pretty loudly. He stood up and finished dressing. "And Hermione likes you, I saw the way she hugged you at the station."

"Do you really think so?" Ron asked, thinking about it.

"I know so, go ask her out!" Harry said, as he pushed Ron out the door.

"Alright!" Ron said happily! "I'll do it!"

As Ron walked down the steps he saw Hermione coming down from the girls dorm. "Hermione! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Ron asked, walking over to her.

"Sure Ron." Hermione said, smiling.

He led her over to a couch and sat her down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked with the smile that Ron loved.

"Well, I don't know how to say this but…" Ron started nervously.

"Yes?" Hermione said, trying to get him to finish.

"W-will you go out with me?" Ron asked, blushing and extremely nervous.

AN: well, there you go, chapter three finished! I'll try and update tomorrow, but only if I get at least 2 reviews! So…there! Oh and I know that my chapter titles suck


	4. The Answer

AN: Ok, this is for JourneyFanForLife and Slytheringurl., Im updating since you guys wanted me too, and because I have nothing else to do…lol…yes I'm that boring! No not really, im just on that's all…anyways…here it is! Oh and BTW: thank you all for loving my story! is happy

**HarryPotterFan: well, so far you're the only one who likes the short chapters. I actually like them to, since I don't always have the time to read extremely long thousands of words chapters. But I don't keep my chapters short on purpose, that was jus tan accident. Lol. **

**Natalie: yes, I'm evil...but i actually intended to post this chapter last night but i accident forgot to add the document to the story and stuff. And that's how you create a story. first you type it up on Microsoft Word, then go to you're account profile thingy and click documents up on the side. You choose the document you typed up and then click "Submit Document" i think its called. You go to Stories and choose you document and you're finished! Ok, i suck at explaining things...i know.**

_**The Answer**_

Hermione grinned and threw her arms around him for the third time in two days. "Does that answer your question?" She asked, still grinning and still embracing him.

"What do you think?" Ron said very happily and threw his arms around her. They broke the hug.

'How come it took you so long to ask?" Hermione asked, holding his hand.

"I didn't know that you fancied me, I always thought you fancied Harry, I mean…you hugged him all the time!" Ron answered, jokingly.

"That was because I wasn't sure you would want my hugs, and I gave Harry friendly hugs. Well anyways, do you want to get breakfast? I'm starving." Hermione said with a giggle.

"You know I do!" Ron said, getting up and still holding Hermione's hand.

"Do you want everyone knowing yet?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's up to you, I don't mind, but if we do or don't, we need to tell Harry and Ginny first" Ron answered, smiling.

Hermione smiled back at him. "Deal

AN: I know, extremely short! But they all are, lol, just not as short as this one. Ok, I know this one is all fluff and funny stuff, but I'll write a story that'll be more serious if you want. Just email me or submit a review telling me what you want and I'll try my best to write it! The next chapter is all funny stuff.


	5. Plain Fluffiness and Goofiness!

AN: IM SOOOO SORRRY! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I've had too much homework and my mum wont let me on the computer because she has her own things to do…anyways…I'll do my acknowledgements then it's the next chappie! Yay!

**Hogwartsgirl52: of course Hermy said yes! **

**S.E.S: Well happy belated Birthday! And thanks for adding me to the favorites! **

**natalie: No problem! And I try my best to acknowledge all my reviewers since you're the reason I keep going! **

**SleepyHead22: I know! Isnt it great? FLUFFINESS! **

AN: oh, BTW-I'm a bit hyper right now…can you tell? Lol!

_**Plain Goofiness**_

Holding hands, Ron and Hermione went up to the boys dorm to tell Harry. When they walked in, Ginny and Harry were snogging. Ron got uncomfortable and Hermione giggled.

"Ginny broke the kiss. "What?"

Hermione looked at them. "We have something to tell you."

Harry grinned. "I know! I know!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Shut up! Ginny doesn't know! Go on 'Mione"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Ron and I are…"

Harry couldn't stand it anymore! Hermione was going too slow! "dating!"

Ron threw a pillow at Harry face. "Did you have candy this morning or something?"

Ginny ignored Ron and hugged Hermione. "Congratulations!"

Harry sat up. "I almost had Candy…but Ginny's close enough."

Ron rolled his eyes, but then sat next to Hermione, and held her hand.

"Aw, isn't that so sweet?" Harry said while doing a girly pose. Ginny tackled him.

"What is with you? He hiccupped and laughed. "How many butterbeers did you have last night?" Ron asked.

"Only one! I just have the hiccups!" Harry shouted, and summoned a glass of water.

"You guys, come on, im getting hungrier. "Hermione said while standing up and holding Ron's hand.

Ron stood up. "Yeah," He put his hand on his stomach. "soam I."

"Both you both ate so much last night." Ginny said, standing up and pulling Harry with her.

"That was 12 hours ago!" Ron yelled.

"Oh….right." Ginny laughed.

The four went to the great hall and had breakfast.

AN: well, I hope you liked it!


	6. The Classes

AN: Sorry its taking me a while to do these updates. I really havnt had enough time. Anyways, here are the acknowledgements and then chapter 6! And I'll do chapter 7 too, since not much happens in chapter 6.

**Ginny Baudilaire- That's great you got an account! Hope you write some stories soon! **

**Natalie- lol, calm down! Lol, yeah that was random. And I think youre really going to like chapter 8! **

**Hogwartsgirl52- more funny stuff coming up!**

_**The Classes**_

While eating, the four looked at their class schedules.

"Damn…I've got Slughorn today and tomorrow. At least the rest of the week Im slug free. But I do have Trelawney Wednesday and Thursday." Ron said, disappointedly.

"Cheer up Ron, we have the same thing." Harry said.

"Well, I've got Arithmancy and muggle studies, and I don't have divination…" Hermione said, before finishing her toast.

"You guys have it easy! I've got Slug tomorrow and Thursday, Trelawney Wednesday and Friday, and History Monday and Friday! My schedules are worse than any of yours were!" Ginny exclaimed, sounding 10 times more disappointed and aggravated than Ron.

Harry kissed her cheek and stood up. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, at least the toad isn't here…after two years she still gives me the creeps." Ron said, shivering.

"This year we have a bloke named Mcyntire something or other." Harry said.

"Anyways, off to potions, we'll see you later Ginny. " Hermione said, walking hand-in-hand with Ron.

"See you for lunch Gin!" Harry followed the two.

"See you!" Ginny called out after them and left for her first class.


	7. Break Time!

AN: Sorry I couldn't do this last night, my mum asked me to do a bunch of things last night…

**Natalie: You'll like it because of what goes on in it! And I'm not sure how many chapters there are going to be, I'm still writing, and I have sort've a writers block. I'm only up to chapter 9 right now, so when I get there, I might ask you guys for some advice!**

_**Break Time!**_

The four Gryffindors were lucky, they all had their break during the same time, (plus they were the only ones in the common room.), so obviously Harry and Ginny were snogging while Hermione did her homework. Ron had his books and parchment open to write an essay for Transfiguration, but he wasn't doing the work, there wasn't one word on Ron's parchment, and he wasn't thinking about the subject. Ronniekins was watching he girlfriend (he loved saying that word in his head) and how the afternoon light hit her perfectly.

Hermione knew he was staring, but she tried to concentrate. After a couple minutes she couldn't hold it in any more, she just started laughing.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you've been staring at me for a while now, do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked.

"Only cuteness!" Ron said, smiling. Hermione started to blush. "And now Rosy cheeks? YAY!"

He hugged her. She giggled and played with his hair.

Harry and Ginny fell to the floor and you could hear a grunt when Harry's head hit the floor. Ron and Hermione kept laughing and slowly stopped. It started to get awkward.

"Er…" Both said. They looked at each other and chuckled uncomfortably. But they both stopped when they met each others eyes. The two started to get closer and closer to each other, faces one millimeter away when the Portrait door slammed open.

AN: sorry its so short! The next chapters longer! AND ITS SOOOOOOOO GOOD! Lol **YOU MUST READ CHAPTER 8!**


	8. An Interruption and

AN: Here's chapter 8, its slightly longer than the others…I think. I'm a bit tired this morning. I usually go to bed by 9, but last night I was reading Fruits Basket (manga book if you don't know) until 10, and I have to wake up around 5:30 AM. Anways, here are the acknowledgements and then its chapter 8! Oh and BTW! I do accept criticisms, but only if they will help me rise in my writing skills. The flames I don't accept are the ones that say something along the lines of (DIS STORY SUX! instertblahblahblah in many misspelled words YOURE DA WORST WRITER! blahblahblah) I will use them to cook my food and keeps my hands warm. (yes my hands are freezing right now…)

**hogwartsgirl52- you'll see! (lol)**

**Hermione-Hermine- here it is! And I really hope you like it!**

**CHEESE PLEASE- yeah, but I hated that so much, I'm not letting it happen in my fic! Plus I started writing this fic before book 6 came out, lol!**

**c'estlavie002- yeah I know he wouldn't say that, but this is just a fun fic and I know that almost everyone is out of character. And I'm sorry for that. If you like how I write, then email me or review in this fic about what you would want me to write in another fic. I'll post in my profile the types of fics I don't write. -o**

**endowed with insanity- thanks! I love all my reviewers! Even the criticizers! But your not one! Lol**

**Natalie- Guten Morgen! (I think that's good morning in German…right? Lol plus I'm doing that over the top of my head…I've only learned a couple German words.)**

**RonAnHermioneFan- is this soon enough for you?**

**Ginny Baudelaire- ahh! Not the bubotuber pus! AHHH! updates and runs away**

**BlackxCat- this is just a fun fic I'm writing, plus it's my first one. I'm just trying to keep it really fluffy for the people that do like this story. If you want me to write **

**another fic, tell me what you want in it and I'll try the best I can.**

_**An Interruption and…**_

Both couples jumped and everyone pretended to do their homework, all were flushed.

"And why the Bloody Hell do I have to do that for you?"

"Because you owe me on after last summer!"

Two sixth year boys passed and went up to the boys dorm arguing about whatever.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry said.

"Dunno, stupid guys arguing…" Ginny said and jumped onto Harry and both were once again snogging.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Both went in slightly faster than before and pressed their lips against the others. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and Ron's around her waist. She pushed down Ron a bit, and taking the hint, he lied down.

Not wanting to go too fast for Hermione, Ron didn't try and use tongue. Hermione figured he didn't want to upset her so she started to push her tongue through to his mouth. Ron smiled and opened his mouth slightly so Hermione tongue could go through.

Hermione started playing with Ron's hair, making it tangle around her fingers a bit. This went on for a while, but by the time it was about 10 minutes to their next class, Ron and Hermione were under the table with Ron on top and Harry and Ginny were behind the couch. (AN: Amazingly there were no more interruptions.)

Ginny got the sense to stop. Harry grunted but stood up with her. They looked at Ron and Hermione and sniggered. The two packed their things.

"Think we should stop them now?" Ginny asked.

"Well, if we don't Hermione will probably never let us forget it." Chuckled Harry.

Ginny smiled and tapped Ron, who immediately put his head up and bumped his head on the table.

"Damn!" He yelled and rubbed his head.

"Aww!" Hermione grabbed his head and kissed him again.

"Er…" Harry said, smiling.

"Lemme try again…Hermione! You're late to class!" Ginny yelled, but she got no reaction, unless you count a "mmhrphmmh" from Ron.

"Merlin!" Harry looked like he was going to topple over from laughing. Ginny figured the only way to do this was….

"Aw! Come on Gin! Just another minute!" Ron shouted.

Ginny had pulled Ron out from under the table by pulling his feet. Hermione looked at the time and scuttled from below the table.

"She's right Ron, we'll be late if we don't hurry." They packed their books and all headed out of the common room, right after Hermione and Ron straightened themselves of course.


	9. Snogging Where?

AN: Ok, Here's Chapter 9! Sorry it took a while! Oh, and after chapter ten, I might need some ideas… well…I better get to the acknowledgements…

**Zarroc- thanks! That's what I'm aiming for! Cute! BTW, I love your username! I love the Inheritance series!**

**Ginny Baudelaire- yeah I know it was…but I tried to aim for cute but slightly intense. Thanks for liking it! is happy**

**hogwartsgirl52- lol, here it is! You might laugh at this too.**

**Natalie- don't worry, I like a bunch of the M rated fics…I'm probably more of a sicko than you (I blame it on my friend Julie…) oh and Danke Schon! I cant believe people actually like my fic. This is my first one and I usually don't really write very well or have very good ideas for English class.**

**antihomework93- Doomo Arigato! (I'm taking Japanese, and Doomo Arigato means Thank you.)**

**kashira- here it is!**

**Hermione-Hermine- lol, don't eat my fic! Lol…I hope you like this next chappie!**

_**Snogging where?**_

Harry dropped Ginny off at Defense Against the Dark Arts where she would meet Professor Mcyntire.

Then the trio walked to History of Magic together, Ron and Hermione with their hands intertwined. They took their seats in the very back, surprisingly they were the only ones there, except for Neville and Dean who were sitting next to each other near the front. The rest of the Griffindors same in but it seemed that the Slytherins were skipping.

Class started. Harry fell asleep with his head on his desk. Ron and Hermione managed to scoot under the desk. And what were they doing un there you ask? Why, SNOGGING of course! Yup, they snogged the whole period.

Everyone else in the room slept or…well…slept…that was all there was to do since you could barely understand the Professor anymore.

About 2 hours later, Harry woke up and looked around. Class would end in about two minutes, but where were Ron and Hermione? He looked down and smiled.

"Damn, that's just not fair…they get extra snogging time!"

He shook Ron's shoulder. "Ron, class ending in a minute."

They stopped.

"Oh All right…" Said Ron disappointedly.

They sat up on their seat. They were dismissed and all three left to the common room for planned homework, but where else might they do? Hee Hee!

AN: I know, Hermione probably wouldn't do that…but I'm running out of ideas! I'm in the process of writing chapter 10so I should have it up sometime next week. But after that, I'm not sure where the story is going to go….I hope you all liked that chapter!


End file.
